Nono
by Opalita
Summary: L'histoire de Nono, un petit robot qui a tout de normal, en dehors de son propriétaire. En effet, qui aurait deviné qu'il tomberait entre les mains d'un garçon polystyrène ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! Bon, alors cette chose est une fic Death Note, ma première. Que j'explique d'où vient cette histoire… Ecrire une fic, longue et à plusieurs chapitres, basée sur un robot. Au début, je voulais faire Goldorak, mais entre temps, on m'a fait découvrir Death Note xD**

 **Bref, voilà une fic de deux chapitres basée sur un robot.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

 **Bien sûr, Death Note ne m'appartient pas. Et nono non plus, enfin, son design en tout cas.**

 **Enjoy o/**

* * *

Je m'appelle Nono. Enfin, c'est le nom qui est inscrit sous mon pied gauche. J'en conclus que c'est comme ça que je m'appelle. NONO 0856914273 Made in Taïwan. Mais je préfère Nono. C'est plus court.

Je suis un petit modèle, rouge et gris métallisé. Pas de gadgets, pas de motifs particuliers, juste une armature rouge et des articulations en acier apparentes.

Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait quand cet homme m'a empoigné, dans le magasin de jouets...

Cela faisait à peine six jours que j'étais disponible à la vente. Comme j'étais tout au fond d'un rayon, entre un super Goldorak et un magnifique Terminator, personne ne me regardait, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce type me remarque aussi vite. Mais il m'a attrapé et m'a emporté avec lui dans un petit appartement. En fait, c'est plutôt flou dans ma mémoire. Je me rappelle juste vaguement d'un trajet en voiture, et d'une chanson anglaise, en boucle.

Je ne me rappelle pas très bien parce que tout ça s'est éclipsé dès que l'homme m' a mis entre _ses_ mains. Il a tendu les bras pour me regarder, et ça a été une des expériences le plus bizarres de toute ma vie. La première chose qu' _il_ m'a évoqué, c'était le rembourrage blanc et crissant qu'on employait pour rembourrer les peluches, au magasin de jouets. C'était vrai ! Il avait une peau et des cheveux de la couleur du polystyrène. Et un regard aussi expressif que le mien. Il a commencé à manipuler mes articulations, c'était la première fois de toute ma brève existence que quelqu'un me levait le bras, tournait ma tête et pliait les jambes. C'était déroutant et incroyablement drôle. Il était drôle, avec son air sérieux alors qu'il me faisait tourner entre ses petites mains.

Puis il a levé les yeux de moi pour regarder l'homme, a ouvert la bouche, l'a refermée. Il n'y avait plus personne.

-Papa ?

Petite voix aigue. Plate. Il se mit debout et, sans me lâcher, se dirigea vers la porte. Il était petit. Tellement petit qu'en me tenant à bout de bras il me laissait traîner sur le lino, couvrant mes articulations de poussière.

-Papa ?

-Papa... N'est plus... Là... Nate… Plus là…

Une femme. Elle avait une voix mouillée. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter cette nuance vocale, alors j'en tirai la conclusion que mon nouveau propriétaire, couleur polystyrène, s'appelait Nate.

Depuis ce jour, il ne me lâchait plus. J'allais partout avec lui. Manger, en silence la plupart du temps. Au bain, au risque d'écailler ma peinture, en silence, toujours. Au lit, sous les draps blancs, encore dans le silence. Depuis ma rencontre avec Nate, mon existence était enveloppée de silence. La femme, celle qui avait eu la voix tremblante le premier jour, ne nous parlait jamais, à Nate et moi. Quand au petit blanc, il ne disait jamais rien. Quand on jouait, il se contentait de me manipuler, sans émettre le moindre son. Bien sûr, il avait d'autres robots. Enfin... Un seul autre robot. Il s'appelait Robocop, il me semble. Mais Robocop était posé sur une étagère, et jamais Nate ne le touchait. C'était comme s'il portait une maladie. J'étais toujours seul avec Nate. Dans le silence. Pas que ça m'ait un jour posé problème. Je ne pouvais pas parler, ç'aurait été triste pour mon petit bonhomme de devoir parler tout seul. Je ne pense pas pouvoir dire que nous soyons devenus amis pendant cette période, mais j'étais sans conteste celui qui était le plus souvent aux côtés de Nate. Même la femme, sa « mère », ne totalisait pas autant de temps de présence que moi. Enfin... Ce n'était pas difficile de faire mieux qu'elle. Même le lavabo de la salle de bains devait l'écraser dans ce domaine.

Puis vint le jour. _Le jour._ Nate et moi jouions dans sa chambre, en silence. On en était au moment fabuleux où je volais du bureau au lit, bras écartés, comme un avion, quand tout à coup, un grand bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce adjacente, la cuisine. On n'y allait pas souvent, mais j'avais fini par prendre mes marques. Le grand fracas fut suivi d'étranges grognements, et d'autres bruits de chute. Nate leva les yeux et me traîna vers l'origine du bruit, en silence.

Dans ma mémoire, certaines scènes restent floues, effacées, absentes. D'autres, en revanche, sont beaucoup trop précises et claires. Ma rencontre avec Nate fut la première de ces scènes. La découverte que nous fîmes fut la seconde.

Sur le carrelage graisseux de la cuisine, une chaise était renversée sous une forme qui se balançait, pendue au plafond. Autour de la forme, tout était renversé, brisé. Sans me lâcher, mon petit garçon s'approcha de la silhouette pendue et lui secoua la cheville.

-Maman ?

Le silence. Encore. Comme d'habitude. Mais beaucoup trop lourd, celui là. Nate ne répéta pas la question. Il remit la chaise en place et nettoya les débris de vaisselle après m'avoir posé sur le plan de travail. Ensuite, il me ramena dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit, et nous reprîmes l'aventure spatiale que nous avions momentanément interrompue. Pourtant, alors que je m'asseyais contre l'oreiller pour faire une pause dans mon exploration lunaire, je sentis les petits doigts de mon garçon polystyrène qui tremblaient. Il m'a lâché et je suis tombé en arrière, le visage tourné vers lui. Quelque chose de transparent et d'humide ruisselait silencieusement de ses joues et tombait sur moi. Ses lèvres tremblaient un peu. J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose, parce que je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait. Nate ne pleurait jamais. En fait, son visage ne faisait jamais rien. Son grand regard, aussi métallique et froid que mes articulations, se posa sur moi, et il me serra contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, et c'était drôlement agréable. Même si sa poitrine tressautait contre moi, et que de fines gouttelettes glissaient le long de ma tête, j'avais l'impression de servir à quelque chose.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Nate ne sortait plus de sa chambre, passait son temps à dormir ou à jouer avec moi. Toujours plus silencieux, toujours plus fatigué. Il évitait la cuisine comme la peste. Ne m'amenait plus à la table ronde de la cuisine pour mettre dans sa bouche d'étranges petites choses multicolores, ni pour absorber ce liquide transparent qui avait asséché ses yeux. Je logeais chez lui depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quels étaient les besoins essentiels des humains. Et Nate n'en satisfaisait aucun. En dehors de se recharger en fermant les yeux. Ce qu'il faisait beaucoup trop, selon moi.

Si j'avais pu m'inquiéter, j'aurais rongé au moins trois freins. Il maigrissait, s'asséchait. En fait, il avait l'air en panne. Rouillé. Au bout d'un ou deux jours, il ne se levait plus de son lit, se contentant de me garder contre lui. J'étais en meilleur état que lui. Et je commençais à craindre l'arrêt de ses fonctions.

Et il y eut les hommes. Quatre. En bleu. Qui entrèrent dans l'appartement aux hurlements de Miss Enflegardle, la voisine qui amenait régulièrement des sucettes à mon Nate. Tout se succéda très vite, et demeure vague pour moi. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'on me laissa avec Nate. Dans une chambre blanche comme lui, dans un lit blanc comme lui. Ce n'était plus le silence, il y avait des gens qui parlaient au petit garçon, en souriant. Et il ne répondait jamais, se contentant parfois de serrer un peu plus son point atour de mon bras de métal. Dans cette pièce, il faisait des puzzles. Assis à côté du plateau, je regardais. Au début, il avait beaucoup hésité avant de poser chaque pièce. Puis c'était devenu comme automatique. Clac. Clac. Clac. Les petits bouts de carton s'emboîtaient rapidement, sans cesse.

Nate se rechargeait en liquide, et en solide. Il conservait des cernes, mais sa maigreur inquiétante avait disparu, et il jouait tout de même avec moi. On lui fit passer plusieurs tests, on lui posa des questions. Il complétait les tests avec indifférence, ignorait les questions.

Tout était redevenu à peu près normal, mais il manquait une chose. Une chose déjà tellement rare chez le petit bonhomme que je ne m'aperçus qu'elle avait été là que lorsqu'elle eut tout à fait disparu. Cette déformation des lèvres, qui remonte les coins vers les pommettes, et qui peut parfois dévoiler les dents. Nate n'avais plus cette déformation. Plus du tout. C'était dommage, je trouvais ça mignon, moi.

Nous restâmes quelques mois dans cette salle blanche. J'étais la seule touche de couleur, rouge. Jusqu'à ce que deux personnes entrent et bouleversent l'équilibre fragile de la chambre. Nate me déposa doucement à côté de lui et leva les yeux vers les deux intrus. Le premier avait l'air drôlement usé, et le deuxième me faisait penser à Nate. En plus grand. En plus coloré. En moins Nate, quoi.

-Bonjour Nate, avait dit le plus usé. Je m'appelle mister Wammy. Tu es bien Nate River, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui c'est moi, répondit placidement mon jeune ami.

Les hommes s'assirent au bord du lit et commencèrent à parler. D'une grande maison avec d'autres enfants, de potentiel intellectuel, et de plein d'autres choses. Les réponses de mon Nate étaient laconiques et plates. Je le connaissais, et je savais qu'il n'en avait royalement rien à faire, de leur « orphelinat ». D'après ce que j'avais pu grappiller, le but de l'établissement était de former des successeurs à un détective, L, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Pourtant, nous y partîmes, à cet orphelinat. Dans une voiture froide avec des sièges en cuir. Moi, j'étais assis sur les genoux de Nate, qui me remuait les bras. Je connaissais ces mouvements, c'était quand on jouait au peintre qui doit peindre un tableau invisible.

C'était le silence. Pas un bruit, pas une voix, pas de musique. J'en avais connu, des silences. Le silence triste, le silence satisfait, je silence désespéré, le silence mort, mais celui-là, je le classai des la catégorie des silences d'anticipation.

La voiture remonta une allée gravillonnée, bordée de très grands arbres. Aucun des deux hommes ne semblait s'apprêter à parler à Nate, qui avait l'air de s'en accommoder. Après tout, le silence, c'était devenu une habitude, non ?

Quand nous sortîmes de la voiture, de fines gouttelettes tombaient du ciel. Elles m'auraient fait rouiller comme les grilles du portail si le garçon polystyrène ne m'avait pas mis bien à l'abri sous sa chemise. De cette position, je ne voyais rien du tout, je ne pouvais que tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que je pouvais, malgré le cœur de Nate qui battait, affolé, contre ma tête, et sa respiration lente contre mes articulations. Je suppose qu'elle était volontairement extrêmement lente. Ce devait être un truc de Nate pour se calmer et ralentir les pulsations de sa batterie. Après tout, quand on ralentit un moteur, la batterie consomme moins d'énergie… Et ça sembla fonctionner. Les battements de cœur se firent vite moins anarchiques. Le vieil homme lui tendit la main, mais le petit bonhomme l'ignora délibérément, pour ma plus grande surprise. N'était-ce pas habituellement un geste d'empathie et d'aide ? Dans cette situation, n'était-on pas sensé accepter la main secourable ? Si c'était le cas, Nate ne le fit pas, se contentant de me serrer un peu plus contre sa peau.

La première image que j'aie de notre nouvelle maison n'est même pas une image. C'est un bruit. Le bruit du cœur affolé du garçon. Après, bien sûr, il y avait le bruit de fond, auquel j'allais vite m'habituer. Les cris et les rires d'une multitude d'enfants comme Nate, sauf qu'eux faisaient du bruit.

Puis il y eut la voix monocorde, comme préenregistrée, du presque-Nate.

-Bienvenue à la Wammy's House, Near.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ce type s'obstinait à appeler mon petit garçon « Near » et pas « Nate ». En fait, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi _tout le monde,_ à partir de ce jour, appelait Nate Near.

Plusieurs minutes, et rencontres avec des personnes ennuyeuses, plus tard, Nate me déposa sur son lit et s'assit à côté de moi. Doucement, il se mit à tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux polystyrène avec son doigt, sans me quitter des yeux. Quand on vivait encore à l'appartement, il faisait ça des fois. C'était quand il réfléchissait. Ou que quelque chose le perturbait. Dans ces moments, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il avait envie de me dire quelque chose, mais que les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, cette fois ? Est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait parce qu'il n'y avait pas de puzzles ? Je n'eus jamais la réponse, parce que le moment prit fin quand il se glissa sous les draps, et ferma les yeux pour se recharger.

Les jours suivants furent les plus bizarres de toute notre vie commune. Et cette bizarrerie se résumait en un seul mot, en un seul nom :

Mello.

La rencontre avec cet autre être humain s'était faite dans la salle commune, et restait pour moi une scène marquante.

Nate jouait au puzzle, il avait déjà complété la moitié du carton, intégralement blanc, et moi, je restais assis à ses côtés, fixant droit devant moi, un mur jaune moutarde. Depuis ce jour, je n'aime pas le jaune moutarde. Soudain, ma vision fut obstruée par deux jambes de pantalon, noires. Jogging, à première vue. Nate ne portait jamais de jogging. En fait, Nate ne portait jamais de noir. Il s'habillait toujours en blanc. Je suppose que c'est parce que ça faisait plus propre… Bref, je me demandais quel autre enfant portant ce bas de jogging noir pouvait venir voir mon garçon polystyrène. Les premiers jours, plusieurs humains miniature s'y étaient risqués, mais s'étaient heurtés à une carapace d'impassibilité. Je ne voyais pas trop l'intérêt pour Nate de repousser les autres, mais s'il se sentait bien ainsi, que pouvais-je dire ? En fait, même si ça ne lui faisait pas de bien, je ne pouvais rien dire. Et je le soupçonnais de vouloir éloigner les autres pour que ce qui était arrivé à « Maman » ne se reproduise pas. Ou alors parce qu'il avait peur que les autres disparaissent, comme « Papa ». Ou bien juste parce qu'ils l'ennuyaient, comme la quasi-totalité de l'Humanité, j'avais déjà pu le constater.

Enfin.

L'autre enfant s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Nate, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas voir son visage. En tout cas, il devait être beaucoup plus grand que le petit blanc.

-Hey. Moi c'est Mello.

Il avait une voix un peu rauque, tellement différente de celle de Nate. J'attendais avec curiosité de voir comment le plus petit allait l'envoyer paître, mais, pour ma plus grande surprise, il ne pipa mot, continuant à emboîtant ses pièces comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. L'autre, Mello, remua. Quelque chose me disait qu'il était beaucoup moins calme et indifférent que Nate.

-Tu m'as entendu ?

Toujours rien. Si j'avais eu une respiration, je l'aurais retenue, comme tous les autres enfants présents dans la salle. Ils savaient à peu près à quoi s'attendre avec le garçon blanc, mais, apparemment, la réputation de l'enfant en jogging noir n'était plus à faire non plus, à en juger par le regard angoissé que posait la petite fille juste dans mon champ de vision sur la scène.

-Je t'ai parlé !

-Et je n'ai rien à te dire.

La voix plate et monocorde de mon petit bonhomme résonna pour la première fois, et pas pour formuler les mots qu'elle aurait dut, au vu du mouvement de recul de la petite fille, comme si une bombe allait exploser. Et en effet, ce fut comme si une bombe explosait. Dans un brusque mouvement, qui me fit tomber, tête levée vers l'échange, Mello envoya son poing vers le visage de Nate, qui reçut le coup de plein fouet.

Pour la première fois, je voyais le visage du fameux Mello. Déformé par la rage. Les yeux bleus étrécis de colère. Il était impressionnant, selon mes critères. Et beaucoup plus coloré que Nate, rien que par son visage cramoisi.

-Toi, je te déteste déjà, siffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner à grands pas, cheveux blonds voletant autour de sa tête.

Le petit blanc ne répondit pas, me remit assis, face à lui cette fois, et reprit son puzzle. La seule marque de la rencontre précédente restant la marque écarlate sur sa pommette droite.

Mello allait vite faire partie intégrante du paysage de Nate et moi. Avant notre arrivée, il était premier sur la liste de succession. Et le second était très loin derrière. Avec l'arrivée de Nate, il s'était retrouvé second, avec un écart ridiculement ridicule. Il n'avait pas apprécié et, depuis, vouait au tout blanc une haine très palpable, n'hésitant pas à le frapper, à lui hurler dessus et à lui faire plein de sales coups. Lesdits sales coups allant de l'accrochage sur les fils à linge du parc jusqu'au vol de certains jouets. Ce fut ce dernier mauvais tour qui convainquit Nate de me cacher.

Un beau jour, il me posa sur sa table de nuit et souleva le matelas à bout de bras. Ensuite, il me déposa précautionneusement sur le sommier métallique. Le fond du sommier me dissimulait d'un œil extérieur, et le matelas qu'il rabattit sur moi me rendait invisible aux intrus. Comme j'étais un jouet, je n'avais pas besoin de respirer, aussi la position n'était pas vraiment inconfortable. En dehors du fait qu'il m'était impossible de suivre Nate tout au long de sa journée.

Je savais qu'il était de retour quand le matelas au dessus de moi était déformé par un nouveau poids. Parfois, il me sortait pour jouer ou dormir avec moi. C'était dans ces moments là que je pouvais deviner, malgré son expression de marbre, qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il était toujours aussi inexpressif, mais certains petits gestes le trahissaient. Le simple fait de me sortir de ma cachette le trahissait.

Cependant, je ne l'avais pas senti pleurer une seule fois depuis ce qui s'était passé avec « Maman ». Plusieurs fois, j'avais entendu Mello entrer dans la chambre. S'il parlait et criait, c'était que Nate était là aussi. Sinon, c'était qu'il venait jouer un sale coup au plus petit.

Les jours se succédaient, mais mon garçon polystyrène restait toujours le même, physiquement et moralement. Il venait toujours me chercher sous le matelas quand il se sentait mal, et restait toujours aussi inexpressif et silencieux. Le silence devait être naturel pour lui.

Je pense que ce fut une des tranches les plus ennuyeuses de ma vie. Je savais que Nate tenait à moi, et, justement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on me prenne, il m'éloignait de lui. C'était blessant.

Cet état de fait dura jusqu'à un jour bien précis. Nate faisait encore un puzzle, en silence, et m'avait sorti pour m'asseoir à ses côtés. Une fille que je ne connaissais pas l'avait interpelé, mais il l'avait rabrouée platement. Je pouvais le comprendre. Elle avait vraiment l'air ennuyeuse. Bref, Roger, le directeur, appela Mello et l'enfant blanc. Il se leva en hâte (enfin, autant qu'il pouvait en manifester) et, après s'être sommairement assuré que personne ne le voyait, me remit dans ma cachette. Ensuite, je l'entendis emporter son puzzle et trottiner hors de la chambre.

J'avais l'impression d'attendre depuis des heures quand on entra à nouveau dans la pièce. Mais ce n'était pas la démarche de Nate. La personne qui venait d'entrer tapait des pieds, manifestement très en colère. Ce ne pouvait malheureusement être qu'un seul être humain.

Et mes inquiétudes se confirmèrent quand le matelas se souleva, révélant un visage aux traits fins encadré de fines mèches blondes.

Mello.

Ses yeux bleus étaient plissés de colère mais brillaient d'autre chose, que j'identifiai comme des larmes. Quand il me saisit, je remarquai qu'il faisait preuve d'une drôle de douceur. Quelque chose de très inhabituel chez lui. Sans un mot, sans un sourire, même moqueur ou triomphant, il me glissa dans le sac de sport qu'il avait à l'épaule. Je me retrouvais donc au fond de ce sac, sur un lit de vêtements, en cuir ou autre tissu du même type. Je pouvais sentir que Mello marchait vite, me faisant heurter les parois du sac, provoquant même une collision entre moi et quelque chose de métallique, mais de beaucoup plus lourd que moi. Si j'avais été un humain, j'aurais frissonné.

Une page de mon existence venait apparemment d'être tournée. Violemment.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je poste la suite bientôt, tout est déjà écrit sur papier, il faut juste que je le tape**

 **M'enfin, là je pars en Italie, donc je vous poste la suite dès que je reviens, dans deux semaines et demi.**

 **Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas, si mes persos sont OOC, tout ça. C'est motivant et ça fait plaisir )**

 **A la prochaine pour la partie 2 o/**

 **Et merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut !**

 **Chose promise chose due, je poste ce nouveau (et dernier) chapitre. Bon, je commente pas maintenant, je voudrais pas vous spoualer…**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Death Note n'est pas à moi. Pas assez de génie pour ça ^^'**

* * *

Mello marcha longtemps. Ne s'arrêtant que brièvement, pour s'assurer que je ne faisais pas de bruit en touchant l'autre objet métallique. Je me refuse toujours à dire ce dont il s'agissait. Puis il y eut la voiture, et il se remit à marcher. Je n'avais aucune idée de la durée de notre voyage, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi l'enfant caractériel m'avait amené avec lui. Je ne lui servirai à rien en dehors de l'orphelinat, et je lui rappellerai sûrement Nate à chaque fois qu'il poserait les yeux sur moi.

Il jeta son sac sur une surface moelleuse et l'ouvrit, me déposant sur le lit. Et là, pour la première fois de toute mon existence, on s'adressa directement à moi. Enfin... Comme j'étais dans l'impossibilité de répondre, je suppose qu'il convient de dire qu'il se mit à parler tout seul en me regardant, les yeux plissés de concentration.

-Pourquoi t'étais caché sous le matelas, hein ? Si la crevette t'a planqué, c'est forcément parce qu'il voulait pas que je te trouve. Sinon, je vois pas. En quoi t'es important ? T'es trop petit et basique pour être un cadeau de L. Il t'avait avant d'arriver alors ? Et puis qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?! Il va pleurer comme un bébé quand il va voir que je t'ai volé. Héhéhé !

Suivit un rire sadique que je n'avais que trop entendu. Le rire s'arrêta pourtant brusquement, il était toujours allongé à plat ventre sur le lit, face à moi, mais son regard avait quelque chose de désespéré, enfin, je crois. Je n'avais jamais vu de regard comme celui là chez Nate.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? S'énerva-t-il. Il faut bien qu'il pleure au moins une fois cet espèce d'insensible ! Toute façon je comprendrais pas du tout pourquoi il pleurerait pour toi et pas pour... pour...

La colère s'effaçait de son visage comme les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Comme si les gouttes salées lavaient la hargne de ses traits. Ses épaules furent soudain secouées de sanglots. Il hésita, me regarda à travers ses larmes, et me fit tomber du lit d'un large mouvement de bras.

-QU'EST CE QUE TU REGARDES ? T'ES CONTENT, AVOUES, QUE L SOIT MO-MORT !

Je ne comprenais pas ses réactions. Il passait d'un état à l'autre en une fraction de seconde. Même si je ne pouvais plus le voir, je l'entendais hoqueter depuis le lit. Soudain, il se redressa, me saisit et me déposa sur la table de nuit.

-Ta gueule, marmonna-t-il avant de me tourner le dos pour dormir.

Etre le compagnon de voyage de Mello risquait de s'avérer plutôt mouvementé.

En effet, le blond caractériel était très différent de mon précédent possesseur. Avec lui, je ne restais pas deux minutes à la même place. Il me déplaçait la plupart du temps dans le sac, mais, le soir, il me sortait et me parlait. C'était une première dans une relation avec un humain. Généralement, il s'énervait, mais ne me frappait jamais. Je pense qu'il avait peur de m'abîmer. J'aurais pu trouver ça drôle . Moi, il n'oserait pas me frapper, en revanche, avec Nate, il n'avait pas la moindre hésitation… Encore une fois, la majorité de ces conversations, ou plutôt de ces monologues, reste floue dans ma mémoire. Seules quelques scènes y sont gravées, tout comme celles de ma vie avec Nate.

Tout d'abord, il y eut cette fois. La seconde fois où je vis Mello pleurer. J'avais patienté toute la journée dans une chambre de motel, sombre, crasseuse, à la plomberie hors d'usage. L'air était tellement humide que j'avais l'impression de rouiller rien qu'à son contact. Depuis plusieurs mois que je voyageais avec Mello, j'étais habitué aux planques peu accueillantes, mais celle-ci entrait aisément dans mon top 10. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir bruyamment, mais, étant positionné dos à l'entrée, je ne pouvais pas voir l'état du blond. Je pouvais juste entendre ses pas alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bains et s'y enfermait. Suivirent des gargouillements et des bruits plus ragoûtants les uns que les autres. Impossible de savoir ce qui se passait. Puis il arriva. Une tablette de chocolat même pas entamée à la main, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté de moi, dans un grincement d'enfer. Ses traits étaient tirés. Plissés de colère ou de fatigue, j'étais bien incapable de le dire. Je n'étais pas le meilleur en déchiffrage des expressions faciales des humains.

Son regard se posa sur moi, et je remarquai que ses yeux, plissés, étaient rouges et gonflés.

-C'était une bonne journée de merde, tu sais.

Comme de coutume, il ignora mon absence de réponse pour poursuivre sa diatribe.

-Bon, après, je suis enfin rentré dans la mafia. La phase de simple observation est enfin terminée !

Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres sonnait faux.

Il cessa de me regarder pour rouler sur le dos, toujours face à moi.

-Tsss… T'as vu ce que ta crevette albinos elle me fait faire pour l'écraser ?

Il roula sur le ventre.

-J'ai tué mon premier type, aujourd'hui. C'était pas joli, mais c'était nécessaire pour gagner la confiance de Falcone.

Son calme sonnait faux, lui aussi.

-Putain t'imagines à quel point je ruine mon âme juste pour battre un sale gosse monochrome incapable de faire ses lacets tout seul ? C'est tellement con.

Il riait, mais c'était un rire forcé. Il tournait machinalement son rosaire entre ses doigts, mais je ne l'avais jamais surpris à faire autre chose avec que tortiller la chaine ou mordiller la croix.

-Et tu sais ce que c'est le pire ? hoqueta-t-il. Rire ? Pleurs ? Impossible de savoir. Le-Le pire, c'est que ça m'a rien fait ! J'aurais pu culpabiliser, renoncer, trembler sur la gâchette, déléguer le travail, m'excuser, mais j'ai rien fait ! Rien ! J'en avais pas besoin ! J'en avais rien à faire que ce type soit mort ! C'est mal, non, de penser ça ? Et d'abord pourquoi je me pose ces questions ? Pourquoi je te parle ?

Ses hoquets cessèrent brusquement, il se redressa et essuya son visage de sa manche avant d'ajouter, un sourire tordu étirant lentement ses lèvres :

-De toute façon, on s'en fout, il est mort, et je suis intégré dans la mafia. La fin justifie les moyens.

Je le voyais beaucoup plus que Nate, je pouvais donc noter un changement radical dans son comportement, quoiqu'il reste tout de même fidèle à lui-même dans la globalité. Toujours aussi… imprévisible. Il continuait de s'énerver dans le vide, de s'étaler sur le matelas d'un air abattu ou juste crevé, et, bien entendu, de manger du chocolat.

Je pouvais deviner qu'il prenait de l'importance dans la mafia à plusieurs changements dans son… dans notre environnement : d'abord, nous ne dormions presque plus dans des motels pitoyables et passions plutôt la nuit dans des planques (miteuses) ou dans de vrais hôtels. Ensuite, les vêtements de Mello s'étaient modifiés. Plus de jogging, ni de t-shirt noir trop large. Pantalon de cuir extrêmement moulant et haut sans manches du même type. En revanche, au fil des années, il gardait son rosaire. Et ne se séparait toujours pas de moi, comme je m'y attendais au début.

De temps en temps, une fois par mois il me semble, mais je n'ai pas une très bonne notion jour/nuit heures/minutes mois/années, il me nettoyait et examinait soigneusement mon état, en plissant les yeux, quêtant les moindre défaillances, les moindres nouvelles rayures tout en passant le chiffon dans mes articulations. A chaque fois, il disait la même chose :

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Quand je te rendrai à Near, je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour un idiot qui ne prend pas soin de ses trophées.

Puis il levait les yeux au ciel et me jetait dans le sac.

Les choses se poursuivaient comme ça, Mello disparaissait parfois, mais revenait toujours me chercher, avec ses affaires. Certaines fois (impossible de dire s'il s'agissait du soir ou du matin) son visage était cerné et tiré. Certaines fois, il s'enfermait des minutes entières dans la salle de bains. D'autres fois, il hurlait, tempêtait, frappait les murs et se mordait les poings. A chaque fois, il mangeait du chocolat et finissait allongé, à me dire à quel point il détestait Nate, à railler tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. La vie, moi, nos discussions, ses monologues, le cours de la culture des concombres en Russie, le prix du chocolat qui était en hausse, Kira, Nate, Near, la crevette, le connard d'albinos, etc ... Dans ces moments, je le trouvais tellement différent de mon garçon polystyrène que ç'en devenait pathologique.

Un autre souvenir gravé dans ma mémoire fut le jour où Mello entra dans la chambre, gémissant, soutenu par une jeune femme que je ne connaissais pas. Elle n'était jamais venue auparavant. Elle l'avait allongé sur le lit et l'avait soigneusement bandé. De ma position, je ne voyais rien. Tout ce que je pouvais à peu près distinguer, c'était que la moitié du visage et du torse nu de Mello étaient couvertes de bandes blanches. La jeune femme partit. Mello ne parla pas, ne bougea pas. J'aurais pu penser qu'il était en panne s'il n'avait pas régulièrement poussé des gémissements de douleur.

La femme, Bethany, venait deux fois par jour. Pour nourrir Mello et pour lui changer ses bandages. On m'avait déplacé et je pouvais à présent apercevoir l'étendue des dégâts sur le blond caractériel : la chair était à vif, boursouflée, déchirée, brûlée. Quant au blessé lui-même, il ne se rebiffait pas et se laissait faire, à la manière d'un enfant qui s'est fait mal. En fait, il dormait, je crois. Il n'ouvrait jamais les yeux, ni la bouche. Je commençais à croire qu'il allait vraiment finir hors service. Mais, une fois, alors que Bethany était partie depuis deux tours de la grande aiguille de sa montre, il se redressa, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet. Son regard porta sur moi, il tendit le bras pour me saisir, et me plaqua contre son torse alors qu'il refermait les yeux. Cette nuit là fut pleine de délires, de phrases incompréhensibles telles que « Enfoiré de Kira », « T'façon le cahier j'en ai rien à foutre », « Pourquoi Near personne lui a brûlé son QG ? », « Tu crois qu'il fait quoi le petit fantôme » ou encore « J'veux du chocolat ». Je n'avais plus l'impression d'être dans les bras d'un mafieux craint et respecté, mais dans ceux du petit garçon qui m'avait volé à l'orphelinat. Quand Bethany revint, Mello avait repris du poil de la bête et l'accueillit pas une volée de jurons parce qu'il n'y avait pas de chocolat disponible.

Quatre jours plus tard, Bethany n'était plus de ce monde. Je le tiens de Mello, qui le tient de… Enfin je le tiens de Mello.

Notre « vie » reprit son équilibre fragile. Il partait, il revenait, j'attendais, je ne bougeais pas. Il me nettoyait, il me parlait, je l'écoutais.

Un soir, il rentra accompagné. Ce n'était pas une première. Quand ça arrivait, en général, il me fourrait dans le sac en marmonnant que « C'est gênant d'être observé ». Mais son compagnon de ce soir là était bien différent des autres. Cigarette aux lèvres, il détaillait l'endroit, blasé derrière ses goggles oranges. Je connaissais ces goggles. Un garçon avait les mêmes à l'orphelinat, mais je ne me souvenais pas très bien de cet enfant. Quand son regard se posa sur moi, il entrouvrit la bouche, manquant de laisser tomber son bâtonnet de tabac, remonta ses lunettes sur son front et se pencha sur moi, m'approchant au plus près de son visage. Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais sûrement été extrêmement gêné par le regard vert et ahuri que ce type posait sur moi.

-Mel… C'était pas un truc à Near ça ?

Derrière lui, Mello avait les lèvres serrées au point de ne former qu'une unique ligne crispée, son visage avait un drôle de teinte, assez semblable à la mienne.

-Ouais et alors ? Je l'ai prit en quittant l'orphelinat. Il a dû chouiner comme un gosse quand il s'est rendu compte que son robot préféré avait disparu, ajouta-t-il, un sourire desserrant ses lèvres.

Le roux roula des yeux et marmonna un « ouais ouais on y croit » avant de poursuivre, plus fort :

-Il est quand même en vachement bon état.

-Parce que tu laisserais un trophée prendre la poussière ?

-J'en sais rien, mes trophées à moi peuvent pas prendre la poussière.

Les deux hommes s'assirent à la petite table et le roux sortit une console avant de commencer à jouer. Mello le regardait en mangeant son chocolat. C'était drôle, mais le silence n'était pas pesant… Pas comme la plupart des silences dont Mello qualifiait les autres. La plupart du temps, le mafieux se complaisait dans des silences gênants et condescendants. Avec le garçon à goggles, c'était un silence comfortable. Qu'avait ce type de différent ?

Pas uniquement la qualité des silences de Mello, manifestement.

Parce qu'il vint s'installer dans la planque, avec ses ordinateurs, devant lesquels il restait toute la journée, même quand le blond n'était pas là, même quand le blond était là, pour le plus grand agacement de ce dernier.

Mello me parlait toujours, mais beaucoup moins. En revanche, il prenait toujours soin de vérifier mon état. Dans ces moments, l'autre, Matt, le regardait avec un air bizarre, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose de particulièrement évident et qu'il trouvait très drôle que Mello n'ait pas encore saisi.

Matt était en train de commander une pizza (super royale avec supplément chocolat et anchois) quand le mafieux poussa la porte, le visage déformé par une rage que Matt et moi connaissions bien. Pour le roux, ça voulait dire « Tous aux abris », aussi raccrocha-t-il avant de sortir, soi-disant pour acheter une pizza, du chocolat et des cigarettes. Mello le regarda sortir, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, à mes côtés.

-Putain ton gosse tout blanc il me met en boule !

Il croqua dans une tablette de chocolat avant de continuer :

-Je me suis pointé à son QG, et il a rien dit. RIEN ! Il ne m'a même pas regardé. Je lui pointais une arme dessus, pour l'amour du ciel ! Ce gosse n'a aucun instinct de survie !

Il fouilla dans les poches de son manteau et en tira une photographie de lui, quelque peu froissée, me souleva pour m'asseoir dessus, dans le but évident de l'aplatir.

-« Dear Mello » hein ? Pourquoi il a marqué ça cet abruti ? Pour que je sache qu'il savait que j'allais venir ? Bah c'était inutile ! Je savais qu'il savait que j'allais venir !

Et la soirée se poursuivit. Même après le retour de Matt, les bras chargés de victuailles, Mello ne tarissait pas de critiques et de commentaires sur Nate.

Matt et Mello passaient à présent leur temps dans la planque, à surveiller des gens sur leurs écrans, ne s'absentant que de sur de courtes durées, pour compléter une journée d'espionnage ou pour aller s'approvisionner en cigarettes, chocolat, eau, vodka et pizzas.

Le téléphone sonnait régulièrement. Aussi, quand il sonna, une fois de plus, personne ne s'en alarma. Mello décrocha et, après quelques mots échangés avec son interlocuteur, s'absenta dans la salle de bains, sous le regard étonné de Matt. Quand il revint, quelque chose était éteint dans son visage. Il me saisit et m'emmena dans la salle de bains. Là, il se laissa glisser le long du mur.

-Tu peux pas mourir, toi, hein ? T'en as de la chance. Putain, je croyais pas que ça viendrait aussi vite.

Quelque chose coulait sur moi. C'était trop salé pour venir de la douche. Une seule conclusion s'imposait à moi : Mello pleurait.

-Surtout je pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça. Tu te rappelles tous les sales coups que je lui faisais ? Eh bien, demain, je vais crever, enfin, Matt et moi, on va crever, juste pour que lui ne meure pas. C'est pas stupide ça ?

Face à mon silence, il laissa sa tête partir en arrière, heurtant violemment le mur.

-Merde ! Je pouvais pas le laisser mourir ! Et puis c'est la seule solution que j'aie pour gagner, de toute façon. Je suis le plus intelligent, je suis le seul à avoir trouvé le point faible de son plan. Je suis le seul à pouvoir réparer sa connerie. J'ai gagné ! Putain je suis heureux ! Alors pourquoi je… je… MERDE !

Sa tête retomba contre son torse, ses épaules secouées de sursauts incontrôlés. Mello pleurait. Mello était perdu.

Ce soir là, il me laissa enfermé dans la salle de bains. De sa discussion avec Matt, je ne distinguais que de vagues murmures suivis de chocs, de grincements, et de voix prononçant des mots auxquels je ne comprenais rien.

Le lendemain, Mello prit un carton et inscrivit _Dear Near_ au feutre noir sur le côté avant de le remplir de grandes poignées de polystyrène. Ensuite, il me saisit et me fourra dedans. J'entendis indistinctement le bruit du scotch qui fermait le colis.

La porte claqua.

J'attendis.

Longtemps.

Quand le carton s'ouvrit, Nate apparut à mes yeux. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il ne manifesta rien de nouveau. Ni surprise, ni joie, ni tristesse. Enfin, rien que je puisse déceler. Après m'avoir examiné d'un coup d'œil, il souleva le carton et commença à marcher dans ce qui semblait être un couloir. Le carton se serrait comme il le broyait contre sa poitrine. C'était la seule marque d'affectation que je parvenais à saisir.

Un bruit. Le bruit d'une porte claquée. Il ne m'avait pas sorti du carton. Je n'entendais que quelques bruits. Des pas étouffés par les chaussettes blanches qu'il portait, Un tiroir qu'on ouvre, qu'on ferme. Qu'on ouvre à nouveau, qu'on referme. Ouvert. Fermé. Ouvert. Hésitation. Fermé. Puis un murmure.

-Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas…

Respiration forte, lourde. Aiguë et sifflante. Au fond de mon carton, je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ce que j'entendais était tellement « non-Nate »…C'était inquiétant. La lumière qui filtrait par la seule fenêtre de la pièce commença à décliner, puis fut remplacée par la lumière froide et clinique des néons. Les bruits discrets de Nate ne cessaient pas, je ne comprenais rien. Finalement, il me prit entre ses petits doigts. Je ne voyais que le sol et ses pieds. Pendant quelques secondes, il se déplaça, sans but réel, puis s'assit sur le linoléum blanc, m'assit à ses côtés et commença à tailler une figurine en plastique, dans le silence le plus total.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose Near ?

Un homme venait de parler, dans mon dos. Nate ne leva pas les yeux de son ouvrage mais déclara, placide :

-Apportez-moi le matériel pour contacter L.

Les pas se détournèrent.

-Gevanni ?

-Hnm ?

-Pourriez-vous aussi m'amener du chocolat ? S'il-vous plaît ?

* * *

 **Voilàààààà ! C'est terminééééé ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, vos critiques, vos avis, bla bla bla. Bref, reviewez !**

… **Je me rend compte que ce truc est aussi une death fic… Chui nulle en happy end moi :'(**

 **M'enfin si vous estimez que la fin est trop atroce ou un truc comme ça, reviewez aussi !**

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui ont mit en follow et favorite, ça fait chaud au cœur.**

 **Et un autre merci à cocobanane pour sa review, ainsi qu'à kurokarakuri ! Je vous dis merci merci et vous pouvez même demander des cookies si vous voulez :)  
**

 **A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction o/**


End file.
